


HC的日常

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 段子集合





	1. HC的日常25

大清早，泰瑞两兄弟又打了起来。起因似乎跟厨房里不翼而飞的一盘鱼有关，互相指责的两人一言不合的掐起来，一时间伐木场里鸡飞狗跳。

两位太太站在屋檐下，面色不改的谈论起近日的琐事，这时个子更瘦的戈弗雷被扑倒在地，两人在灰黄的草地上滚到及膝高的灌木旁。

一双靴子正停在他们身边。

两兄弟齐齐抬头，带着端正三角帽的高贵绅士正风度翩翩的冲他们颔首。

“肯威先生！”

两兄弟对视了一眼，飞快抽出各自的手脚，爬起来，狼狈的试图整理好满是草屑和木灰的衣服和头发。

“让您看到这一幕实在很丢脸，请问忽然造访有什么事吗？”

“啊，是的，”他微微一笑，似乎并不介意，“我是来劝架的。毕竟这是个美好的清晨，我们应该趁她还没有消逝前多欣赏欣赏。”他环顾四周，眉头微微皱起又舒展，让两兄弟平白无故打了个激灵。

“对吧？”他的语气听起来非常温和。

兄弟间的默契令他们齐齐点头。肯威先生似乎颇为满意的，冲不远处的两位夫人点点头后，正欲离开，忽然一声中气十足的猫叫声从树上传来，只见一只长毛猫一跃而下，四只小巧的肉掌踩在男人帽子上。

“原来你在这儿，说过多少次，不许跳到我头上。”

猫咪又叫了一声，跳下地，长长的尾巴卷上男人的小腿。

“失陪了。”肯威先生冲伐木工一家道别，头也不回的朝庄园走去，猫咪踩着柔软的步子不紧不慢的跟了上去,一副和谐的景象。

艳丽的阳光斜射而来，透过茂密的树丛在草地上落下星星点点的光斑，鸟儿欢快的聚在一起鸣唱歌谣。正如肯威先生所说的，确实是一个美好的清晨。


	2. HC的日常24

康纳吃饭时意外把舌头咬了。

那肯定挺疼，因为他整张脸立马皱成一团，啃了一半的羊腿落在餐盘上，惊动了一旁的海尔森。

“让我看看。”

康纳张开嘴，冲他展示已然红肿渗血的舌尖，眼角湿润，显然疼的不轻。

海尔森观察了会儿，看着他睁大眼吐着舌头一脸可怜的模样，忍不住拿手指捏了捏他锋利的小虎牙。

“破皮了。”

牙齿被捏住，康纳冲他翻了个不甚明显的白眼，呜呜呜了几声，大致表达着“显而易见”的含义。

“我以为你桌上堆满的餐盘已经表示无人会跟你争抢的意思了。”海尔森摸摸他的头发，“倒是有个最快的方法。”他说着，忽然低下头，舌头缓慢舔过康纳受伤的舌尖。在最开始剧痛后只余留一种麻木的不适。直到海尔森的舌头，调皮的，甜蜜的，传递着他品尝的汤的浓香，用轻柔到不可思议的力度划过红肿的伤口，然后是敏感的上颚。

康纳僵在椅子上，手握成拳头，眼角更红了。

“好了。”像完成一项任务般总结道，海尔森回到原位继续喝他的汤。金黄色的液体被他用小勺送进嘴里，似乎觉得极为美味，不忘用舌头沿着汤匙边缘一一卷过。

康纳的目光跟着他的舌头移动，他却偏偏装作若无其事。

“怎么？”恶劣的男人轻笑，“还想要？”


	3. HC的日常23

达文波特的冬天即使对长毛猫来说也有些寒冷。康纳决定给她做一件衣服，但和海尔森在花色和款式的选择上存在分歧。  
“看在康娜的份上，”海尔森抱怨：“整天看你那一板一眼的样子就已经够让人透不过气了，还非得给她也做套一样的？”  
埋头做针线活的康纳看了他一眼，“你要求的披风根本无法保暖，而且她会把它咬出很多洞来。”  
“哈，这就是刺客开放的观念吗？你干嘛不再做一双靴子呢！”  
“连帽衫并不蠢，我觉得很方便。”  
海尔森盯着他那副认真的样子，不知为什么总觉得心痒痒的。他也不再说什么，选择屋里仅剩的另一把椅子坐上，翻开书打算就这样消磨时间。  
等康纳偶然抬头时，就看到海尔森支着头闭上眼睛，康娜不知何时爬上他的膝盖打起了盹儿，壁炉的火烧的正旺。


	4. HC的日常22

其实强吻根本没有字面意思那么愉快。

被小虎牙咬破舌头的某肯威人士在开大会时如此总结到。


	5. HC的日常21

自从康娜成为圣殿骑士团首席捕鼠官后，她再也不会在半夜三更的时候跑到康纳卧室外叫一整晚了。  
海尔森夜袭的更加光明正大了。  
倒不是说他以前会顾忌这只猫什么的。  
只是康纳会害羞。  
“真是愚蠢的可爱。”正在办公的大团长边撸着猫边露出只能称作猥琐的微笑。


	6. HC的日常20

康纳头一次用上嘴的时候，可能架势稍微有点吓人，跪坐在地上的声响稍微有点大，视死如归的眼神有那么点杀气。  
海尔森直接吓软了。  
虽然他事后竭力否认。  
“我才不是吓到了呢，我也是身经百战的！”


	7. HC的日常19

康纳走路有点驼背。

这有什么，如果你胸那么大，也会这样的。

虽然小时候被小伙伴嘲笑让他一度很自卑，不过后来渐渐释然了。

但最近他很烦恼。

因为海尔森的缘故，他觉得，胸，似乎更大了。


	8. HC的日常18

海尔森显然找到了一种报复康纳（让他半个月没有【】生活）的方法。  
“康娜，转圈。”  
“喵喵喵。”  
“坐下。”  
“喵。”  
“握手。”  
“喵！”  
“装死。”  
“喵呜。”  
“真乖，Connor。”  
“喵喵喵！”（快给我小鱼干！以及你叫错名字了沙雕！）  
康纳默默的替他们关上门。


	9. HC的日常17

康纳知道海尔森不太喜欢他收养的那只叫康娜的猫，尤其是当他的床频繁被霸占之后。  
所以当他因为一个航海任务而不得不离开半个月时，特地对海尔森嘱咐很久，中心思想大致是希望回来后还能再看到她（安然无恙）。  
老父亲抱手冷笑。  
“与其担心她，不如担心你明早还能不能爬下床。”  
当然了，康纳是个称职的船长，即使需要忍受着下半身的酸胀，依旧选择坚守岗位。  
半个月后平安返回，他一时间没找到海尔森的身影，却看到露台处，康娜款款朝他走来，亲昵的蹭腿。  
康纳其实很高兴，直到发现猫脖子上挂着一条新项圈，中间是个火红的十字架。

“喵喵喵。”（翻译：愿认知之父指引我们。）


	10. 加菲的点梗

康纳打定主意今晚不和海尔森睡一起。

“又到青春期了吗？”边脱着西装外套的男人斜睨他一眼，作势去拉男孩的手臂。 

“我已经18岁了！”被抱个正着的康纳红着脸挣扎，“我今晚要一个人睡！”

冷眼看着矮半个头的男孩徒劳的在怀里动来动去，海尔森用力把他整个抬起来一起倒在柔软的大床上，床架发出嘎吱一声。

“不行。”

毫无商量余地的拒绝，海尔森迅速果断的探入他宽松的T桖下摆，男孩光滑紧致的肌肤仿佛能将他的手指粘住。享受了会儿康纳别扭的羞涩和腰肢的扭动，在意识到无论如何也反抗不了男人的蛮力后，泄愤的将他原本整齐的衬衣领子揉的凌乱。

“把腿打开。”无比熟悉的指令。康纳闷闷的瞪着他，红润的嘴唇被主人咬的死紧。

“你就不能，”男孩忽然说，一脸紧张又恼怒，“不能温柔点吗？”

海尔森有条不紊的解着衣扣，闻言动作微微一顿，“这就是你闹腾的原因？因为我不够温柔？”

康纳脸红的快滴血，但还是点了点头。

“哈——,”男人居然没有任何挖苦，若有所思的点点头，“然后呢？”

“什么然后？”

“只有这个要求吗？你知道，你可以全提出来的，所有的小想法，我都会一一满足你。”他慢条斯理的抽出皮带，居高临下，面无表情，禁欲又冷漠。可康纳却激动的血液都在沸腾。

他咬着唇，眼中闪着期冀，“就，就多让我觉得，觉得……”

“觉得什么？”他俯身，凑近男孩饱满的唇，鼓励的舔了一下。

“觉得，你很爱我……”若不是靠的如此近，他几乎听不见这后面的那句话。

海尔森脱掉他的衣服，指甲掐上康纳的乳珠，眼中晦暗不明。

“那，我只需要弄哭你。”

The End


	11. 17

康纳知道海尔森不太喜欢他收养的那只叫康娜的猫，尤其是当他的床频繁被霸占之后。  
所以当他因为一个航海任务而不得不离开半个月时，特地对海尔森嘱咐很久，中心思想大致是希望回来后还能再看到她（安然无恙）。  
老父亲抱手冷笑。  
“与其担心她，不如担心你明早还能不能爬下床。”  
当然了，康纳是个称职的船长，即使需要忍受着下半身的酸胀，依旧选择坚守岗位。  
半个月后平安返回，他一时间没找到海尔森的身影，却看到露台处，康娜款款朝他走来，亲昵的蹭腿。  
康纳其实很高兴，直到发现猫脖子上挂着一条新项圈，中间是个火红的十字架。  
“喵喵喵。”（翻译：愿认知之父指引我们。）


	12. 16

海尔森再一次郑重的向康纳建议（要求），即使再热，也不要只解开胸前的那几颗扣子，很不雅观。  
当然他内心的原话是：看在上帝的份上！都他么的快爆出来！你这样打算勾引谁呢？呢呢呢？！  
无奈泡在凉水里的康纳：……


	13. 15

康纳醒来时意识到自己躺在床上，一个戴着头巾的婆婆站在面前，对他投来殷切的目光。  
『少爷，恭喜你！又是个健康的男孩儿！』  
『什么？！』  
他手忙脚乱的试图起来，却被诡异的乏力感禁锢的不能动弹。  
『等等，什么叫又？』  
这时，抱着一个婴儿的海尔森一脸严肃的出现在一旁。  
『康纳，你做的很好，再继续下去，我们就能组成一支庞大的圣殿骑士团队，而且他们都能拥有刺客的血脉和天赋！我们将会无往不利，夺取整个世界！』  
紧接着，一大堆小朋友涌进屋内将他团团围住，此起彼伏的“妈妈”的喊声将他震的头晕目眩。  
『不……』他虚弱的说了一个字。  
『你说什么？』  
康纳看着那张熟悉的脸，深吸一口气大声怒吼——  
『我不生！』  
然后，他就醒了。自己的房间，自己的床，没有鼓起的大肚子和数不清的小孩儿。  
他想了想，一脚把旁边沉睡的老流氓踹下床去。


	14. 14

康纳家又换了张新床。  
比上次大一圈的，新双人床。


	15. 13

他们有一次同时考虑着换一种沟通交流的方式，用更加温情的态度来替代一直以来的“海尔森毫不留情的命令后面必然伴随着康纳义无反顾的质疑”这种不太健康的相处模式。  
不过，在试过一次后，他们彼此都因为太过肉麻而放弃了。


	16. 12

康纳沿着河岸走了好一会儿，最后他找到了一块平坦且阳光充足的地方，脚下是一粒粒洁白圆润的小石头。他满意的点点头，将背着的一大包衣服扔在地上。  
现在是早上六点，海尔森还在呼呼大睡，而勤劳的康纳已经用洗衣服开始新的一天了。  
不然你以为他们穿的衣服是谁洗的？


	17. 11

“康纳，你真的以为坐在两个陌生人中间，我就看不到你了吗？”  
不是很懂你们刺客。


	18. 10

虽然难以置信，但海尔森确实学过花剑。  
后来他唯一一次用，是为了打击康纳的傲慢，并顺便剥掉他衣服。


	19. 1-9

1  
有天早上，海尔森走起路来一瘸一拐，惹来不明真相的家园群众纷纷侧目，交头接耳，意味深长，大概都是些：“没想到你竟然是这样的康纳”，“都不考虑一下可怜的老父亲吗”之类的上不了台面的讨论。  
真实情况是，康纳比一般男性都要高，都要重。这样一个肌肉结实的青年某天突发奇想选择骑在海尔森腰上自己动的结果是，海尔森爽到了，但是腰闪了，而他还得全程一副“做得好，再来！”的满意表情，哪怕已经忍出内伤。  
于是，对周遭讨论一无所查的老父亲背着手，决定去森林深处散心去了。

2  
海尔森从不下厨，所以一般做饭这项工作都默认是康纳的任务。不过康纳的手艺绝对谈不上好，顶多能保证食物是熟的。  
所以在达文波特的日子里，海尔森无法避免的，瘦了。  
他开始绞尽脑汁想出各种各样的借口只为到最近的（不管哪个码头）餐厅大吃一顿，但康纳越来越会花心思在烹调食物上（以及并没有什么进展）令他觉得备受折磨。

 

3  
海尔森•肯威承认自己有些下流的小点子。  
但当真的有一天，他推开门，看见全•裸只穿着蕾丝围裙并戴着他那顶帽子佯装打扫卫生的康纳时，以为掉进了什么诡异的魔幻世界。

4  
海尔森出门一个月后回家，发现他所有衣服都被撑大了。而家里除了他和康纳，就只有一只名叫康娜的长毛猫。  
“所以，康纳，你是指有个连你也没发觉的人每天会潜进我房间，只为把我所有衣服都试一遍？”  
5  
“你想要哪种？粗暴的，还是温柔点？”  
“你可以温柔点好吗？”  
“好吧，我就不一根根拔掉你的胡子好了。”拿着剃刀站在康纳面前的海尔森如是说道。

6（人鱼梗）  
康纳喝醉了，众目睽睽下变回了人鱼，并用鱼尾把试图来帮忙的每个人都扇了一遍。  
海尔森不得不请出家里的猫才将他吓住，进而逮住机会把这条蠢鱼扛回家。  
最后康纳被禁足十日，负责捡猫毛。  
7  
有一段时间海尔森注意到康纳在镜子前停留时间过多。  
后来才知道那小混蛋在练习冷笑，只为下次和他吵架时能够用上。

8  
阴雨连绵的日子，海尔森背后的旧伤会隐隐作痛，在他因忽如其来的痉挛扔掉了手中的剑后，负气的把自己锁在家里。  
康纳只得用上杀手锏。  
他学来的推拿。  
好吧，他否定了之前的——关于海尔森心情不佳的时候是多么难搞——看法，因为从上方欣赏海尔森发出舒服的声音其实挺有趣的。以及，他才没有硬呢。

 

9（abo梗）  
“我看起来像Omega吗？”  
“噢，孩子，你不会想知道答案的。”


	20. -4~-1

-4  
在替伪装成女士的康纳脱掉束身衣的时候，海尔森的动作熟练到令人发指。  
“我是个英俊有型的男人，这很正常好吗？”——海尔森  
呸呀。——康纳

 

-3  
海尔森：我保证不进去。  
康纳：……  
-2  
自从康纳入住海尔森的卧室后，每天早晨只有在被压醒和被操醒之间做出选择了。  
#论大团长的睡品究竟有多差#  
-1  
海尔森即使感冒到要卧床休息，也依旧是个爱下命令的讨厌鬼。  
被指使的团团转的康纳就只差一点点，就要把洗澡水往他头上招呼去。


	21. 26

康纳最近发现家里有些不对劲。

不知道从哪天早晨开始，他的床前总会摆放好洗净折叠好的衣服，康纳盯着它们陷入一种自我意识混乱的纠结中。

有人在帮他洗衣服。

这还不是结束，紧接着，康纳发现有人在帮他做饭——昨天才猎回的鹿是不可能自己洗干净切好扔到锅里去的。

“喔，没错。”在连续三天强迫自己不睡着而终于在厨房逮到这个人时，对方一点惊讶也无，耸耸肩，“我叫海尔森。”

“你为什么——”

“你在岸边把我捡到，而我是个知恩图报的人，这些小事只是我的回报。当然看你穿着一周没换的衣服也实在是一种折磨。”

作为一个长期在广阔海域穿行的船长，康纳只花了几秒就接受了捡回来的大海参变成了一个成年男人这件事。

毕竟海尔森做的菜挺不错的。况且被忽然花心思照顾起居还蛮让人飘飘然的。

只是没料到，大海参报恩一报报到床上去了。

“我会把你夹断喔。”康纳反抗无能，只能嘴巴上阴险的威胁。

“那我可得提醒你，断掉之后我会长出更粗的——你确定要试试吗？”

太作弊了。

 

THE END


	22. 27

“我才不喜欢你！”

海尔森注视着一脸严肃的康纳，视线从他头上笔直树立的狼耳，到身后左右晃动的大尾巴后，嘴里发出一个意味深长的单音。

“好…吧，那么，卧室？”

“你有在听我说话吗？！”握拳，以及尾巴晃动的更加飞快的沙沙声。


	23. 28

时任北美圣殿骑士团分册最高大师的肯威先生时隔一年后忽然发了条推特，内容很简单却很劲爆。

 

“ 不知道是什么原因康纳最近胖了不少，也比以往更能睡。” 配图是一张偷拍，康纳趴在床上睡的正香，脸明显比以往更圆润了些。

 

一秒后，查尔斯·李喜欢此推特。

 

几分钟后，这条推特上了圣殿骑士团主页热搜。

 

（ 因为没人敢不点赞）


	24. 29

“康纳，是我的错觉还是，你最近的体毛似乎更浓密了？”

“……”

然而康纳几乎没有体毛。

——

意料之外的科普：孕中期因为荷尔蒙增加，体毛会更粗、更黑，头发也变得更加浓密有光泽


	25. 30

康纳走路一瘸一拐的。

真相是他怕压着肚子所以一整晚都采取左侧睡姿，导致左边屁股酸疼了一整天。

海尔森很不高兴，他明明什么都没做却还要忍受所有邻居投来的责怪目光。


End file.
